percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:The Olympian League: Days of Boom
Jared So I have to know. Was Dago originally supposed to be part of this story and dropped out or what? I mean I've been giving him the occasional line or two in my chapters and he is mentioned a few times in a couple others, but I feel like we are just sort of sticking him in there. It is hard to get attached to him or learn about his personality when there aren't any chapters from his POV. I'm not saying we should drop him, I'm just wondering what he is doing here. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 21:04, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Well he was originally part of them and was going to write chapters on the POV of Jarred but he dropped out but he didn't want us to take him out the team cause he'll maybe rejoin later but I don't know. I was thinking of doing a chap on his POV but I already have 2 characters so yeap, if anyone would like to do a chap on his POV just ask Dag if you can then write it once its your turn. - HOTSWEXYSWAG 21:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) I think I agree with Dark here. I always feel like Jared isn't included enough. We need to give him a bigger role. Since he is a main character, though by the way he is in the story, he seem ultimately like a supporting character. -- Liam's Heart Louis' Ass 18:07,7/31/2012 So we have a few options: One of us starts writing in Jared's point of view.Two we make Dago start writing. Lastly (and this its the extreme measure) we have Jared get killed. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) We can't kill him off, he isn't our character. It would be easier to have him captured or something. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:38, July 31, 2012 (UTC) I know how we can get rid of Jared! Jared is a member of the Clockwork Organization, so lets just have the organization come and snap him up. He can't argue with them because he can't tell them about the bombs! [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) : I already took him out of the story. Did you read Hermione's chapter after I updated it? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:29, August 17, 2012 (UTC) The Battle for Disney World Seriously? The Battle for Disney World? Do you know how mocking that sounds?! That sounds like a mockumentary only for a fiction book that's mocking titles like 'The Battle for Manhattan' or 'The Battle of Hogwarts'. xD Liam's Heart Louis' Ass 16:16, August 24, 2012 (UTC) It's not the final title Herminoe calm dow and besides that's kinda what we're gonna be doing xp [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 18:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Who's Next? Ok so who's writing the next chapter? [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]][[User talk:SonOfZeus1200|''~May the Gods be with you.]] 03:28, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Who is so swexy and extremy? THIS GUY ^,^ - Fack Care Mate 22:56, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright just don't take forever. [[User:SonOfZeus1200|''SonOfZeus1200]]''~May the Gods be with you.'' 20:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC)